Path of Darkness ~ Chapter 1
Last chapter: Path of Darkness ~ Prologue Chapter 1; The Beginning of a New Soccer. There she stood. A girl with purple eyes, hidden in the shadows. Her long hair was moving on the wind. A cold aura was around her. Under her eyes were streaks blood to see that almost disappeared. The darkness around her was nothing compared to the haters, killing look in her eyes with no sign of mercy, no matter who’s before her. Her clothes are dark and had cracks in it. A soccer ball lied next to her feet’s. She puts her foot on it, ready to shoot. She looked up and smiled. Her smile was cold and evil. The girl said something, but there was nothing to hear. Her lips spelled the word “goodbye”. Her foot moved off the ball and lifted the ball into the sky. The girl jumped and kicked against it. The ball got covered in a dark purple glow and a scream of a woman was heard as last. Everything went dark. Eliza shocked and shot up, immediately she jumped out of bed. She ran to the bathroom and looked quick into the mirror. It was a relieve when she saw that her eyes were still blue. She sighed. “No… It can’t, I wanna leave it behind me…” Eliza shook her head and looked down with closed eyes. Immediately the picture of that girl shot before her eyes. She opened her eyes and looked again in the mirror. Eliza’s eyes were trembling and her view is unsharp. She blinked with her eyes and the vision became sharper. She saw a girl with blue, scared eyes, a white face and golden blond hair that sticks to her skin. She thought: ‘No! No! It can’t! I don’t want it anymore!!!’ When she looked in the mirror again, she saw a purple glow in her eyes come and go. As fast as lightning. She shocked and Eliza took a step backwards, but tripped. She landed on the cold, hard floor of the bathroom. With eyes filled with fear, she looked to the mirror. She thought: ‘It isn’t over yet, and it never will…’ ~Morning~ “We’re here, my lady.” A man in front of the car looked at the girl on the back seat through the mirror. The girl is dressed in a school uniform and had long golden blond hair. Her blue eyes looked outside the window to the huge building. The man stepped out of the car and opened the door next to the girl. The girl got out of the car. “Thank you Alberto.” Alberto gave the backpack to the girl. “Have a nice day.” The girl smiled and nodded to him. “You too.” She said to him and walked away, to the building. Alberto got into the car and drove away. The girl looked back one last time and saw the car driving away. She thought: ‘First day on my new school……. There’s no way back now….’ The girl walked inside the building. Around her she saw all kind of students. Studying, talking, laughing. People that stood in groups, alone or with just the two of them. The students stood at the window, at the lockers., everywhere. After a while walking and searching she reached the room of the principal. She knocked on the door. A man voice said: “Come in.” The girl opened the door and walked inside. The man inside was looking at some papers with a difficult look written on his face. He looked up when he saw the girl coming in. The look on his face begun to get nicer and he stood up. “Ah, you must be our new student. Welcome on Blaider High!” He begun to smile and shook the hand of the girl. They went both sitting in a chair. The man begun to talk to the girl, but she listened half. She was away with her thoughts. Still she had a weird feeling. The girl heared something about the rules and that she needs to follow them. She thought: ‘What if it’ll happen again? What then…?’ “Do you understand?” The man looked strict at the girl. His voice was slow and clear. It almost sounded threatening. The girl nodded and smiled softly. The man begun to smile. “Good. Welcome then. Here is your schedule.” The man gave her a piece of paper with on that some classrooms and subjects. She looked at it. “If you need any help, then you can always come to me or your teacher.” The man stood up and walked to the door. He opened it for the girl. She stood up and walked to the man. She shakes his hand again and nodded polite at him. “Thank you sir.” The man told her where her classroom is and after that she went on her way to it. After a while she found it and knocked on the door. She opened the door and immediately she felt that the people in the classroom where staring at her. “Ah, come in, come in please.” The teacher said. “Class, we have a new transfer student in our class from now on.” Some students from the class started to talk to each other. The girl couldn’t hear them but she knew that they were talking about her. The class begun to get a bit louder and the girl heared somewhere in the class some whistling followed by chuckling. The teacher tried to get the attention back, but it didn’t work. The class got louder. The girl sighed and blew on her fingers, causing that a sharp whistle went through the classroom. The class turned quiet again and they looked curious at the girl. “Uh, yeah. Thank you. Where was I? Oh yeah, from now on we have a new student in the class. And it talks for itself, no bullying.” “What is her name?!” Someone from behind the class yelled. “Eliza.” The girl answered. Eliza looked up with a strong look in her eyes. “Elizabeth Verko. To be correct, but just call me Eliza or Liz. Any more questions?” The class turned quiet until the same boy yelled through the classroom again. “Did you got expelled?” “No.” Eliza begun to get a bit annoyed by the boy but didn’t show it. “What then?” Eliza looked at the boy. Her eyes were getting colder and looked warning. “That doesn’t really matter, does it? I just changed schools, that’s all.” She said calmly and clearly, showing that that topic was over. But the boy keeps continuing. “And what if we wanna know? Maybe you’re dangerous, then we need to know.” Eliza tried to keep calm. “I told you that I changed schools, that’s it.” The boy mumbled something, but kept quiet this time. Eliza thought: ‘He has to watch out. Before he knows I am dangerous…’ “Yeah…. Well take a seat, Eliza.” The teacher tried to prevent that conversations like this would happen again. “There’s one next to Breeze.” The teacher pointed at a boy that looked out of the window. He seemed different than the others in the class. Breeze looked calm and nice. Eliza nodded politely at the teacher and went to the place next to Breeze. She felt the eyes of the people she past in her back and ignored them. Eliza went sitting next to Breeze and looked from the corner of her eye at him. It seemed that he was deep in thoughts. Suddenly Breeze turned his head around and looked at Eliza. Eliza looked away quickly but she heared that the boy saw her looking at him. After a while the lesson ended, finally. Eliza packed her bag, like everyone else did. Without that she noticed, Breeze came standing next to her. “Hey. Eliza, wasn’t it?” He said friendly. “Yes. And Breeze, wasn’t it?” Breeze nodded. “Ichijin Breeze is my name.” He smiled at Eliza. “And like I already said. My name is Elizabeth Verko. Nice to meet you, I guess.” “Same. Say, if you want, I can give you a guided tour through the school. We got a break now, so we have time.” “That’s nice, but I had other plans for this break.” “Other plans?” He looked a bit confused and curious. “Yeah. I’m gonna join the soccer club.” Eliza smiled and stood up. She walked with Breeze out of the classroom. “The soccer club?! No! Bad idea.” “Why that? I like to play soccer and I was also in the team on my last school. I don’t see what the problem is.” “They won’t accept you. You’re a…” He stopped. “A what?” “A girl…” Breeze said it soft, like it’s an insult to be a girl. And that’s something Eliza can’t take. “So what? Yes I’m a girl, but that doesn’t change anything.” Her voice had a cold sound in it. “I know, I know. You’re right. Girls can play soccer as well.” He said quick to defend his self. “So? What is the problem then, I don’t see it.” “Well… They won’t accept girls in the team. It’s hard to get in, for boys also. They only want the best of the best. But girls can’t even try here. Only one girl has made it that far in the team. But she’s also the ace.” “Don’t worry. I’ll get in, sooner or later.” Eliza winked at Breeze. “So I’m off. See ya later, Breeze.” Eliza ran away, leaving Breeze alone. “Weird girl…..” He said to himself about Eliza. Eliza ran to the soccer club. She already found out earlier where their clubhouse was. She knocked on the door and waited for a reaction. “What?” She heared a voice trough the door, the voice of a boy. It didn’t sound that friendly. Eliza took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was pretty dark. She counted ten boys in the room. They were sitting on chairs or the table. One even sat on the ground, with his back against the wall. “And you are?” A boy, who was sitting on the table, looked at Eliza. He was the same boy as who said ‘''What?’''. Apparently was he in charge there. “Well?” “I’m Eliza. I wanna join the soccer club.” The moment Eliza said that some boys begun to chuckle and some even sighed. The boy who was in charge looked at Eliza. He sighed and stood up. “Apparently you girls don’t get it. It’s soccer, not tennis.” He said with a rejecting sound in his voice. Eliza: “I know that. That’s why I came here.” “Soccer isn’t a sport for girls. So go back to your dolls or whatever.” Eliza started to get annoyed and her eyes got colder and colder the more he said. Eliza: “No. I’ll stay here and join the soccer club.” “Give it up, little girl. You can’t even kick the ball. Go back, before you get hurt or dirty. Or break a nail.” Some boys begun to grin. Eliza: “Wanna bet that I can play? A competition, now. You versus me.” “Don’t waste my time.” The boy opened the door as sign that Eliza had to leave. “Are you scared? Scared that a girl beat you?” Eliza kept standing with her back at the door. “Get out, now!” His voice sounded threatening. But Eliza ignored it and kept standing where she stood. “Austin, we could give her a chance.” A boy mixed in the conversation between the boy who was in charge and Eliza. “So your name is Austin?” Eliza said. “Yes. And shut up, Endou.” Endou, the boy who said to give Eliza a chance, stayed quiet. It seemed that the boys were afraid of Austin. Or they just kept quiet because he’s the captain. Endou looked a bit sorry at Eliza. Another boy started to mix in as well. “But what about Zeneria? We gave her a chance as well and look at how good she is. She’s our ace.” Austin: “Zeneria is an exception. And now shut it.” The same boy kept going. “Why is she an exception? Because you had or have an eye on her?” Austin: “If you don’t stop now, you’ll be out of the team, Jason!” Eliza thought: ‘So this is how it’s going in the team… But why are those guys helping me…?’ Jason kept quiet now. But the look in his eyes told that he didn’t like it that Austin commanded and threatened him. Eliza: “But still afraid to take me on, Austin?” Austin: “I’m not afraid for anyone or anything!!!” Eliza: “So that’s settled then. A competition you versus me, now, outside.” Austin: “I never said I accepted your challenge. It would only be a waste of time.” Eliza: “You never know if it would be a waste. And by the way. If you don’t accept, then you show that you are afraid. So choose. Or show that you’re afraid and reject my challenge. Or accept my challenge, showing that you aren’t afraid and giving me a chance to show that girls can play soccer. Your choice.” Austin: “Fine, I’ll take you on. But don’t blame me if you’re hurt, dirty or whatever.” Eliza: “Fine. I won’t. And here’s the deal; If I win, I can join the team. If I lose, and you win, then I won’t try any longer.” Austin: “Deal.” A little while later they stand on the soccer field, outside. Eliza was in the position as defender and Austin as forward. A soft wind blew over the field and Eliza’s hair moved softly on the wind. Her eyes looked calm, while Austin’s eyes were filled with anger. One of the boys whistled and Austin, who had the ball, ran at Eliza. He has to pass her and shoot into the goal. Eliza stood still until he came closer. Eliza ran at him and turned around him. She stole the ball in her movement and ran away to the other side of the field. She shot the ball to one of the boys at the side line of the field. If Eliza will accomplice that 3 times, then she would win. “That was beginners luck.” Austin recovered and went back. “We’ll see.” Eliza walked back at the defenders position. The moment the boy whistled again, Austin begun to run, this time at higher speed. He passed Eliza. But she didn’t look shocked or whatever. Austin: “Heh.” Eliza turned around quick and cached him. She stole the ball and hit it with the back of her foot. She turned around and ran after the ball, got it and shot at the same boy as the last time. Eliza: “2 of the 3 already.” Austin: “Humpf, you still need to do that one time. Before I manage to score. And this time it won’t work.” Eliza: “I repeat; We’ll see.” Austin: “You won’t be that lucky this time.” His voice sounded threatening, like he was up to something, but Eliza didn’t know what. They got in position and when Eliza turned around, Austin started to run. The look in his eyes changed and his playing was different. He ran fast and straight at Eliza. She kept standing but he didn’t change his direction. At the last moment he takes a step aside and passes Eliza, but he hits her and she falls on the ground. Quick Eliza stood up and chased Austin, but too late. Austin shot and scored. He turned around to Eliza and grinned. She read in his eyes that he pushed her with intent. Her eyes got cold. Austin: “I scored. So it’s over.” He grinned and looked at Eliza. Eliza: “Fine. Even when you didn’t play fair, I’ll keep my word. I’ll stop trying to get into your team.” Austin: “I told you, girls can’t play soccer. They’re too weak.” Eliza felt a dark sting trough her heart. Her eyes got colder. She closed them tight and calmed down. “What is it? Does the little girl need to cry?” Eliza: “Watch your words, Austin, before you go too far.” Austin laughed mocking. “Go too far. What are you gonna do then? Scratch me with your nails?!” Some boys begun to chuck. But those boys who helped her in the club house saw that Eliza got colder. Her eyes begun to get a purple glow. Endou: “Austin, enough. It’s over.” Austin: “Fine, fine. You don’t have to tell me what to do, Endou.” Austin looked mocking at Eliza and walked off the field. Once the boys were gone, a girl walked to Eliza. “Are you alright?” She asked Eliza. Eliza looked at her. The girl had black hair and turquoise eyes. She wore a jacket, instead of the school uniform. “Yeah, I’m alright, thanks.” Eliza smiled friendly and nodded. The girl: “That’s good. My name is Hikari by the way.” “Eliza. Nice to meet you I guess.” Hikari nodded and smiled as well. Hikari’s eyes looked calm and friendly. “I see that you tried to come into the soccer club?” Eliza nodded. And Hikari continued. “Those guys won’t let you into it. Especially Austin doesn’t. I also tried once, but with no effect. So I stopped. I don’t even wanna be with those guys in one team. With Austin as captain…” “I know how you feel. But I’ll play soccer, no matter what.” Eliza looked determined. “What do you mean?” Hikari looked a bit confused at Eliza. “You won’t come in, Austin only let Zeneria in, but that’s it.” Eliza: “I know. I’ll make my own team. A team where boys and girls are welcome if they wanna play.” Hikari looked at Eliza like she just lost her mind. Hikari: “What? But that won’t work. The principal then?” Eliza: “Think. If there’s a soccer club with only one team, where people can’t join if they want. Then the principal doesn’t have anything to do with the soccer club. And if he does, then I’ll just talk to him. Because it isn’t fair that girls can’t join, or even boys if they want can’t. I’ll make a team where that’s possible.” Hikari looked doubting at Eliza. “I don’t know. Another soccer team for on school… without being part of the soccer club?” Eliza: “You seem as a girl with guts. So use them. By the way, I’ll be the one in trouble if someone has to be.” Hikari’s eyes changed a bit. “Okay. I’m in. I won’t join the team yet, but I’ll help!” Eliza saw that her eyes got a red glow, a crimson-red glow. Eliza admired her spirit and shook the hand of Hikari that she held up. Eliza: “Then we have a deal.” Hikari: “New friends, new deal, new soccer team.” The girls smiled determined at each other. Their deal was made. There would come a new soccer team. A team for everyone. A strong team. A team that will become the new team of the school, if everything worked out right that is. The end of Chapter 1. This was it. I know that it's not the best :$, sorry. Also I know that it took veerrryyy long before I finally publiced it. But that's because I didn't go trough with it on the computer. Friend's characters: These are the people, my friends, who appeared in this chapter: Breeze. Aka IED / Basim Endou. Aka Kadoya / Mark Jason. Aka Mistre / Aiden / Sonny (Zeneria. Aka Onigiri-chan / Ais) Hikari. Aka Hikari / Valencia End This chapter is made by me, Eliza. User:Elizabeth110 Comments are welcome :D. If I made a mistake, are you allowed to change it. Thanks for reading :D. ''Warning: If you mess up with my fanfic, then I'll report you! '' Category:Fanfictions